Goodbye!! Remember, I Love You!!
Goodbye!! Remember, I Love You!! is the 52nd and final episode of Barney Hunters. It aired on September 20th, 2017. Plot The final battle has arrived!!! Hope is condemned powerless after unleashing her ultimate transformation, in which Barney gives her the power to transform, only this time... Once she defeats the HiT Circus, Barney and the others will have to go back to the Lyrick Kingdom... Summary The whole of Earth is now on the edge of their toes as Hope becomes powerless... Barney arrives to her in time with devastating news. He can allow her to transform one last time, but once she defeats Queen Kyanite and the HiT Circus she will have to say goodbye to Barney for good as he needs to go back to the Lyrick Kingdom... Hope starts crying at this news wanting Barney to stay forever on Earth so she can have more adventures with the dinos. Barney explains it isn't possible that way unless the king approves it.. Hope then decides that she has to save her planet so she takes the transformation option and goes to fight Queen Kyanite, with everyone's support on Earth. Using her princess staff, she uses Golden Healing for the last time and defeats Queen Kyanite who is revealed to be the wife of King Richard.... Hope is given a royal welcome by the Lyrick Kingdom and is given a proclamation to be the legendary warrior of both worlds. The time comes to say goodbye and Hope hugs all of the dinos, king Richard sends her back through rainbow transport, and Hope turns around and waves goodbye to Barney, when he shouts "Hope! Remember, I Love You!!!!" Hope then waves back and responds back to his I Love You as tears roll down her cheeks. Three years pass and Hope graduates from community college as a valedictorian in her class when approached by Sheryl Leach Fujimori one of Richard's old associates... She is notified that she has been selected to go to the University of Texas so she can become the executive of Lyrick Studios in Irving. Hope packs her things and finds four Barney dolls she never saw before but holds them close because they remind her of the dinos and all the adventures she had with them. Upon arriving in Texas she is greeted by her new executive family and gets used to living on her own. Hope looks up at the sky and wonders how they're all doing since those two years and smiles to herself as a credits montage of the series best moments appear. Hope comes back to say "Omoide... Watashi... Daisuki yo" and again in English "Remember... I love you" Trivia * This episode features the fourth and final trailer to Barney Hunters R and a preview for the first episode. * Also, Hope, at the end of the original broadcast attempts to do a baton pass but instead introduces the viewers to her new friends in the Barney Hunters R series as the girls that she's going to fight alongside with in the next series and asks the viewers to keep watching the series. Category:Barney Hunters Category:Barney Hunters episodes